The invention concerns a filamentary tow package, more particularly, one in which the tow is laid down in layers of substantially vertical folds.
Filamentary tows are frequently stored in containers either between stages of spinning, drawing, crimping and cutting or for shipment to a customer. When a tow is deposited in such a container, either the container or the tow delivery device is generally moved in relation to one another so as to deposit the tow uniformly to fill all portions of the container in as level a layer as possible. Usually the speed of the tow is substantially greater than the relative motion between the tow delivery device and the container so that tow is forced to fold in some manner.
When tow is delivered into such a container at high speed, particularly at speeds of 400 yards a minute or greater, the tow is laid down in layers of substantially vertical folds which impact into the layers immediately below that have been previously deposited in the container. The impaction is random in nature so that certain portions of the tow are more tightly gripped than other portions. Thus, when the tow is removed from the can for further processing, the tension rises when the tightly impacted sections are being pulled loose. Furthermore, when one portion of the tow bundle is impacted with lower layers more tightly than the others, two portions of the bundle may split and move on to subsequent operations at different tensions, one portion being frequently so slack that it may drag on the floor when the bundle normally is supported on overhead guides. Also with severe impactions, the tow being removed from the container may pull out and carry along a portion of an adjacent fold and cause a condition referred to as a "tangle".